Code X: Scandinavia
by U-Kii-San
Summary: This is crack thought off the top of my head... So not really a plot here... BUT STILL! NorIce, hints of SuFin. Don't like, don't read... Simple as that. DISCONTINUED DUE TO THE FACT OF NO IDEAS. (andthatauthorsfriendsmightno tlikethepairing)
1. Hungover

**A/N: This is a NorIce fic, despite the beginning OwO… My first fanfic so, please help me get better at writing! By that I don't mean flames, though… Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything else mentioned…**

"And then I did this and that and this and-"

"Shut up."

"Aww! Why is Norge unhappy today?"

Norway slammed his head down on the bar table. Denmark and his idiotic grin had given him the 'privilege' of accompanying him to the pub. Now, Norway felt like he was already getting a hangover. And he had only drunk two red beers.

Denmark laughed. "Okie~, I gotta leave now Norge, don't kill anyone okay?"

Norway was too happy to agree as he practically pushed the Dane out.

Now alone, Norway sat back down at the countertop. He ordered an akevitt and downed the whole thing. After a while, the Norwegian started to get kind of tipsy...

"OY! YOU! DO YOU OWN A PORCU-hic-PINE?"

"NO! AND WHY SHOULD I?"

"CUZ PORCU-hic-PINES ARE -hic- AWESOME!"

Nearing 3 o'clock in the morning, a exasperated Iceland alternated between apologizing for the eight axes in the far wall of the pub and dragging a unconscious Norwegian out.

"SHIT IT'S HELLUVA BRIGHT!" Norway yelled as he opened his eyes.

"And it was 'helluva' quiet until you woke up," said a monotonous voice.

Norway got up. He saw Iceland sitting down reading some kind of book.

"Oh," His emotionless facade suddenly slipped over him again.

Iceland sighed, "If you get a hangover later today, don't blame me."

"No, I'll blame that Danish idiot."

Iceland smiled slightly. 'Hmm… Okay, I'll be back if you need me, just call Denmark's house. I'll be there."

With that, he turned around and walked out of Norway's house. Only to come back in five seconds later.

"Forgot my book," he said quietly, and Norway handed it to him from the table.

When Iceland actually left, Norway got up to go to his kitchen- and promptly slipped on a throw rug, causing him to fly across the floor and crash on the countertop of his kitchen. He let out a string of curse words colorful enough to rival Romano, and got up to make himself coffee.

**A/N (again =.='): First (and very short) chapter! Oh, and the book Iceland is reading, do you know it? It takes place in Norfolk, USA, and has a orange, black, and white cover~ One of the BEST books I have ever read! Has lots of swearing, so be warned~ R&R please! **


	2. Hungover Pt 2

**A/N: xGreySkiesx: Arigatou! Yeah, the chapters will be longer, I was surprised when I reread the first one… Ah well, and I'm awesome? Yays!**

**ATTENTION: I hate Google translate. But since it is the only easy option, I will have to live with it… So there might be really idiotic translations. Please bear with it…**

**Warning: A CERTAIN BRITISH GENTLEMAN… And OOCness…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Prussia, therefore I do not own Hetalia.**

After the coffee, Norway felt way better. For about ten seconds. Because after that ten seconds he was hit with a migraine. Swearing, he went into his bathroom and took some aspirin.

~oOo~

"Denmark, open your door," Iceland said, standing outside the Dane's house. No answer.

"Denmark! Open your door!" The nation half-said, half-yelled. Still no answer.

"DENMARK! OPEN YOUR FUDGING DOOR!" Just as Iceland punched the door, it opened and he fell down onto a grinning Denmark.

"Icy! Nice of ya to visit~" the Dane helped him up and pulled him inside.

"Hmph…" Iceland sat down on a couch, and opened his book. Denmark sat opposite him on a chair. After a moment of awkward silence, the Dane decided to speak.

"So, how's Norge? I left early, so I don't know what happened," Denmark said cheerfully.

"I don't know about it, but he apparently got into a fight about porcupines and threw some axes into the wall of the pub," Iceland said.

Denmark stared. "Porcupines?"

"Don't ask."

"Okay, but why porcupines?"

"I SAID, DON'T ASK!"

~oOo~

In the afternoon, when Norway was feeling slightly better, he received a visitor.

"Coming…" muttered the Norwegian as he got up from the couch and went to the door. A man with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and the thickest eyebrows he had ever seen in his life was standing there.

"Hi England…"

"Good morning, old chap. Mind if I come in?" The Brit asked.

"You're not Denmark, so… yeah." Norway stepped aside and let the gentleman in. "Why are you here?"

"It's raining in London for the next five days, and I have some business in Sweden, so I'm stopping by here for a while." England said.

"Ah," At a loss for what to say, Norway asked, "You hungry?"

"Kind of, but don't worry about it, lad," England waved him off.

"Okay…" The two sat in silence. Finally England said, "Can you still see faeries?"

"Yeah," And they launched into an animated conversation about mystical creatures.

"America, that git, says they do not exist!"

"Same with Denmark."

"Correct! We should show them what's right!"

Somehow the conversation turned to the Euro Cup.

"I say… Germany."

"Why not me?"

"Germany has a strong team…"

"…"

Soon, England left, and Norway, at a loss for what to do, found himself standing outside Denmark's house.

"NORGE!" a blur of Denmark shot past Iceland and wrenched open the door. He hugged the seething Norwegian outside, who kicked him in the groin and shoved past hi into the house.

"Hi Norway," Iceland said.

"Onii-Chan."

"Hell no."

Denmark grinned. "I'll leave you two then~" he said suggestively, making the two nations turn red. Plus receiving a punch in the face from his 'precious Norge'.

Norway sat down next to Iceland. "So, anything new?"

"Denmark acting like an idiot isn't new, so no."

"Ah…"

Norway moved closer to his brother, trying to see what he was reading. Iceland covered the book up. Norway frowned, and tried grabbing the book. Iceland fell off the couch, with Norway on him. Just as Denmark walked in.

"Hey, wanna-" he stopped and grinned wider. "Oh! Never mind~ I'll leave you two~" and he ran out of the living room, into his kitchen, and out the back door with a flustered Norway hell-bent on killing the Dane.

**A/N: Umm… It's three pages long! –shot– But I have no inspiration whatsoever at the moment, so… SORRY!**

**Anyone guess the book title? OwO Iceland will give hugs to whoever finds out!**

**R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
